


claws of bramble

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Series: re: new prophecy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AUish due to arc changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, ashfur somehow being vaguely bi and i have no idea how, brambleclaw is oblivious to romance, no pair except for what's canon up until the first book of the new propechy arc, rewrite of new prophecy, uuuh headcanons treated as fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: Water soaked the thick fur around his paws, his claws sinking into green tinted mud. Where was he? Brambleclaw had never seen this place before in the entire forest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually never wrote anything for Warriors before. But I noticed there doesn't seem to be much AU stuff in the tag here so? idk i decided to write a thing that got a bit out of hand. this is just a prologue so that's. kinda why it's short.

Water soaked the thick fur around his paws, his claws sinking into green tinted mud. Where was he? Brambleclaw had never seen this place before in the entire forest. The only thing close to it was the river on Thunderclan's border with Riverclan and the Gorge.

Then again...there was something oddly familiar about it, distantly, like he'd been here once many moons ago. But he knew he'd never seen a place like this before. Why did this place, the scents and sounds and sights, seem so familiar when he'd never stepped a paw on this land before?

He tilted his head as he scented another cat, ears tilting back to listen--Also Thunderclan, but it seemed....familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He twisted around to the other cat and froze.

Before him was a large expanse of water. It was different from the river: Round, with a distant island and two streams snaking away from it. Brambleclaw could make out the opposite shore but he doubted even a Riverclan cat would make it all the way across to the other side. But what really caught his attention was the cat that he'd scented: Bluestar.

He stared in stunned silence--Bluestar had died moons before he'd even made Warrior, killed by a plot that his fa--No, Tigerstar had set for the clan. The trap had led a pack of dogs almost right into their unaware camp and ravaged them all--but Firestar (then Fireheart) had learned of the plan through Longtail.

Just before the pack could kill them all, Firestar came up with a plan to take the dogs out to the Gorge--which resulted in Bluestar's death after she saved Firestar from falling into the river. Tigerstar eventually paid for that, and his other crimes, with all nine of his lives but...

Why was she in his dream?

"Brambleclaw." She looked solemn--but there was an almost proud gleam in her eyes. Was she actually proud of him...? "It's good to see you. It has been....quite some time and you have grown into an honorable warrior in that time."

He was thrown: Brambleclaw had never thought anyone would ever call him that, not after the crimes his father had committed. To have _Bluestar_ , whom had been killed by said father's machinations, consider him honorable.

Brambleclaw's voice trembled ever so slightly; "Thank you, Bluestar. But I...May I ask what you're doing in my dream?"

 _And not Firestar's or Cinderpelt's?_ He thought privately.

She approached him and it as like she was a phantom--her paws made not a single mark in the green mud behind her. The proud gleam burned into a serious concern and she leaned forward. "I have two things to tell you, Brambleclaw. One is for you alone--and another that will be shared with Firestar and Cinderpelt."

Bluestar nodded. "Then let it be known. The message that will be shared between three of Thunderclan: Blood will shed blood as the river runs red and the fire burns to ash."  
Brambleclaw felt a shudder run down his spine and raise his fur. That message did not bode well for the future. Blood killing blood? It made him remember Bloodclan, the fierce group of rogues that had tried to take their forest home from them--and fire burning to ash?

The thought of fire clogged his throat. He had only faint memories of the fire that had once torn through Thunderclan's territory but those faint memories still filled him with a deep seated fear. Fire was not good for anyone.

What could possibly be worse than that?

Bluestar leaned forward and pressed her nose to his forehead and said, voice soft, "The message for you alone: Soon, after fire turns to ash, the forest will be shaken to its roots and only the four that come together will change it all. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before. "

He choked.

"What do you mean, Bluestar?" Brambleclaw blurted. "And why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Firestar and Cinderpelt this, not me?" I'm just a warrior.  
Her eyes flicked and there was a strangely satisfied glint to her eyes. "You were the one we chose. Brambleclaw, do not doubt our faith in you."

Brambleclaw blinked at her, confused. He was the one they'd chosen for this? That didn't make any sense! He may be considered a loyal warrior, but considering who his father was--Brambleclaw didn't understand.

She flicked her tail. "When the time comes for you to meet the other three, I will visit your dreams once more. Do not fear the future, Brambleclaw. Starclan trusts in you."  
He opened his mouth to ask her why they trusted in him--if they knew something he didn't. But before he could, the world faded away until it was just him and Bluestar.  
And then she too disappeared, leaving him alone in the void.

“Wait!” He yowled into the darkness. “Don’t leave me here alone! I don’t know what I’m supposed to do—How do I stop the river running red? Or help the forest? Should I tell Firestar this? Bluestar!”

There was no answer from the revered leader—only desolate silence. He stared into the darkness, begging to wake up. This is a nightmare now. It was with that thought that fire burst into being before his eyes and he scampered back, fear roaring up as loudly as the crackling flames.

No, no, no!! He kept backing up until he was pressed up against a rock face that he could not see. Brambleclaw’s paws scrambled uselessly against the rocks as heat seared against his fur. The fire greedily continued towards him, despite the lack of undergrowth to feed it.

And as it finally came close enough to brush his fur, ready to swallow him whole—a pain jabbed his side. It continued once, twice, and then a third time when he yelped and jerked straight, his eyes flashing open as the heat faded away.

A gray tom stood above him a look of amusement on his face. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Brambleclaw.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sorrelpaw and Brambleclaw make a promise and Squirrelpaw pulls Brambleclaw's pigtails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta`d.

Graystripe looked down at him in open amusement. "It seems someone is still asleep. Come on, Brambleclaw, everyone needs to wake up and head out. Brackenfur is taking care of the hunting patrols." He flicked his tail once more at the brown tabby before heading further into the den.

Brambleclaw stared after him in shock. What had happened? The dream, nightmare, that he had just had...that had been just that right? A nightmare that had held fire and--Bluestar.

He sucked in a breath. Right, Bluestar! The Thunderclan leader had spoken to him in his dream, to warn him of something. He struggled for a moment as he tried to remember: Something about blood killing blood and the forest being rocked to its roots. But that was all he could remember.

Shuffling to his paws, Brambleclaw huffed out a breath. Later--He'd think about this later, when his mind wasn't clouded from sleep. It was probably just a dream but--The fear at the end, before Graystripe woke him. He couldn't quite put his paw on why he had panicked.

All he could remember from that was a strange heat on his fur.

Shaking himself, the warrior padded out of the den before Graystripe could reprimend him for lazing about. Brambleclaw began seeking Brackenfur, his eyes flicking back and forth across the camp. He paused as he spotted Cinderpelt, who was rushing right at him. Startled, he dodged around the medicine cat as she made her way into the warriors den.

Leafpaw lagged behind and stopped by Brambleclaw, worry radiating from her. He tilted his head towards her. "What's going on?"

The medicine cat apprentice almost jumped five feet when he spoke and he winced. He hadn't meant to startle her that badly: Was she that distracted right now?

She looked up at him with wide green eyes. "A-ah, Brambleclaw...We thought Dustpelt would want to be with Ferncloud. She's going to be kitting soon." Leafpaw's tail lashed with worry. It hit him that this would likely be Leafpaw's first time helping with a kitting.

He hoped she did well.

"I hope it goes well." Bramblclaw voiced. "I'll come by later, if its alright?"

Leafpaw seemed to relax at his reaction. "I think that'll be fine--but it depends on how the kitting goes." Her ears flicked towards the den. "...I better get going Brambleclaw. It was good to talk to you."

Cinderpelt and Dustpelt emerged from the den, scuttling past him to the nursery. Leafpaw nodded to him once again before she followed on Cinderpelt's paws. He watched them go before licking the fur on his chest. Time to track Brackenfur down again. With Dustpelt busy at Ferncloud's side, they'd need more hunting warriors.

He headed past the milling cats to Brackenfur, whom was speaking with Longtail. Brambleclaw paused and tilted his head to look at the pale tom. Longtail had lost his sight some moons ago but had yet to retire to the Elders den: he said he wanted to try and keep at Warrior duties, until he felt he was a hindrance than a help.

So far, things had been fine. But, well, Brambleclaw had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen to Longtail soon enough. He hoped not--but the chances were against Longtail right now.

Brambleclaw let out a breathy sigh. Why was he thinking so deeply about this anyway? In the end, whatever happened would happen. And none of them would just let Longtail die either--so as far as he was considered, Longtail might lose a few hairs, but he'd still be alive, at least.

And maybe be willing to retire. Because even ignoring the loss of his eyesight--he was beaten in age by only Mousefur. Starclan, it was probably only because of Spiderpaw she hadn't retired yet herself.

"You alright, Brambleclaw?" Brackenfur peered at him, his ears perked attentively. "You seem distracted."

He felt his fur grow warm in embarrassment. Had he been so out of it that he hadn't even noticed running into Brackenfur? Honestly, he was acting like an apprentice again. Brambleclaw really needed to stop doing that.

"Yes, I'm fine, Brackenfur. Sorry." The tip of his tail twitched. "Graystripe said in charge of setting up the hunting patrols?"

The older warrior nodded, much to Brambleclaw's relief. He flicked his tail to Sorrelpaw and Sandstorm. "Can you go with them? They're heading to Snake Rocks before Sorrelpaw's warrior test."

Brambleclaw's ears perked up. "Wait, Sorrelpaw is getting her warrior test today?" That was wonderful. They needed more warriors and--Sorrelpaw was a good cat. He had used to share a den with her after all.

Brackenfur's tail flicked in amusement and he nodded. "That's right--Sandstorm said she wanted to get some hunting done first before she tested Sorrelpaw."

"Right--I'll go to her then. See you later, Brackenfur!" He headed away to the duo, nodding goodbye to the older warrior. There was no more response, but that was fine. He'd gotten his patrol and said goodbye. What else was there to say?

He bounded up to the older warrior, meowing in greeting. "Hey, Sandstorm! Brackenfur said he wanted me on patrol with you today, until...you know?"

Sandstorm purred in amusement. "Sorrelpaw knows about her assessment today. There's no need to tip paw around it, Brambleclaw." Sorrelpaw bounced in place and beamed up at him.

Brambleclaw mrrowed in joy and laughter. Before he'd been made a warrior, he'd often gone off with Sorrelpaw for hunting patrols and just wandering the territory. He considered her a dear friend--so for her to finally be given the chance to get her warrior name?

He was excited. Especially to be involved. It'd be good experience for whenever he finally got his own apprentice, he mused.

"When I'm a warrior, can we go hunting again together?" Sorrelpaw bounced in place. "It's been so long! It'd be fun--Just like old times!"

He huffed in amusement. "Maybe not just like old times, but yeah! Your last hunts as an apprentice--hopefully--so where exactly are we going?" Brambleclaw looked to Sandstorm. He hoped for Sunning Rocks, but that was a favorite place he’d noticed for warrior evaluations.

The she-cat flicked her tail before taking a few steps towards the gorse tunnel. "We'll be hunting around the Snake Rocks before Sorrelpaw's assessment. Be careful of adders--The morning patrol mentioned that they spotted more than usually when they were passing by today."

Adders. Brambleclaw grimaced. The venomous snakes were often making their homes in the Snake Rocks--though they had been suspiciously absent in the moons after the dog pack--and had almost killed many cats.

The fact that there were more than usual was concerning to Brambleclaw but well. If he had to deal with it he would. That's what a good warrior did, after all.

"Let's go!" Sorrelpaw bounced to her feet, her tail wagging excitedly in the air. "I'm going to catch so much prey, we'll be set for the next two days!"

Brambleclaw purred in amusement as Sorrelpaw began to bounce towards the gorse tunnel. He exchanged a glance with Sandstorm before the warriors followed in Sorrelpaw's pawsteps.

Scrambling up the ravine the two warriors and apprentice made their way through the undergrowth towards the Snake Rocks. It didn't take too long: when they arrived the three agreed to stay close but also far enough away that none of them scared the other's prey away.

The dark tabby glanced towards the other two hunters before he tilted his ears up, listening intently for the sound of something scrambling for safety. Above a bird fluttered away and somewhere nearby a squirrel rustled through the undergrowth. Brambleclaw fell into his hunting crouch, mouth open as he pinpointed where the squirrel was.

Left--Up wind of him. Good, it wouldn't know he was coming until it was too late. It took seconds for him to get a good sight on the squirrel. The prey scrambled at a tree's roots.

Brambleclaw wiggled for a second before he leapt forward, his claws digging into the squirrel's pelt. Before it got a chance to let out a dying squeal, Brambleclaw gave the killing blow and the squirrel died beneath his paws.

This went on for a while until he stopped at five--as much as he'd like to keep going, he couldn't help but remember Cinderpelt's warnings to the warriors shortly after the last Gathering: As much as they needed to keep the clan fed, too much would lower the overall population. Which of course, would end up with them starving.

He scrapped dirt over the mouse he'd caught when shuffling pawsteps made him look up. Sandstorm and Sorrelpaw looked at him with curiosity. Brambleclaw tilted his head with a wry purr. "Hey. Is it Sunhigh already?"

Sorrelpaw bounced in place. "Yeah! It's time for my assessment! Which means..."

"I have to go." Brambleclaw flicked his tail. "Yeah, I understand. Sandstorm, I'm going to go pick up the rest of the prey I caught but I'll do my best to stay out of your way during the assessment."

The older warrior nodded. She didn't say a word before she turned to begin heading towards the assessment area. "See you after I hopefully pass my assessment, Brambleclaw!" Sorrelpaw chirped before she raced after her mentor.

Brambleclaw purred in amusement as the two others of his now defunct patrol disappeared. Flicking his tail once more, he dug up the prey he'd just caught and began his trek to pick up the rest of the prey he'd caught. Eventually, he had to stop as he could only carry so much at a time--but afterwards he made another trip.

It was on his third and final trip back to camp that he ran into his mortal--er friendly(?) enemy.

Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daughter.

The fur along his spine bristled somewhat at the sight of the ginger apprentice. He could never really put into words why she frustrated him so much. She just always knew exactly what to say to drive him insane. And maybe...no, he'd file that away as something to talk to Goldenflower about.

If anyone knew how to deal with this, without it coming to blows, it was his mother.

Of course, that was all well and thought--but that wouldn't occur to him until after their fight. Yeah, he really needed to talk to his mother soon.

"Squirrelpaw." Brambleclaw dropped the squirrel--ha--at Squirrelpaw's paws. "What exactly did you want? Or is this another one of your attempts to make me fall off the ravine."

She bristled at him. "I didn't mean to make you slip off--Whatever! I want to know where Sorrelpaw is, I don't care about you."

Brambleclaw scoffed. 'Didn't mean to', his tail. He could've broken his legs if Graystripe hadn't caught him. "Sorrelpaw is still in her assessment." He snapped. "She'll come back when she's done, along with Sandstorm."

The two cats stared at each other. He deeply wanted to smack the smug look off her face. Why was she even smug anyway? He hadn't even said anything that she could be smug about! He didn't get her at all.

"Well, I bet she'll pass and be a greater warrior than you'll ever be." Ah, that was why.

His tail lashed. "I know she'll be a better warrior--Especially better than you!" Brambleclaw snarled, his claws digging into the ground. Why did Squirrelpaw hate him so much?! Argh!

Squirrelpaw snarled in return. "Well, that's fine! I'll be a better warrior than you too!" And before he could throw back a thorned barb, the apprentice snatched the squirrel sitting between them and vanished down towards the camp.

Brambleclaw let out a stifled hiss. Why, why, why did she hate him so much?! He was used to cats giving him judging looks, to hiss at one another about what trouble he could bring. But to have another cat hiss it in his face? That he wasn't so used to.

What did he do to make her hate him so much? She hadn't even been born when Tigerstar was still alive! Starclan, she had been born after most of the things he did were long over!

Frustrated the warrior made his way down the ravine and followed Squirrelpaw's steps back into the camp. Squirrelpaw had already vanished from sight when he entered the camp. He was silently thankful for that, because he'd rather he didn't get into another starclan damned fight with her.

Tiredly he went to the prey pile. Brambleclaw made sure not to pick up any of the prey that he had caught and shuffled off to where a few other warriors were gathered. Ashfur was talking with Longtail and far to the side was Graystripe and Firestar, both of them smiling at one another as they chatted.

He sat down with a sigh. Why was this happening right now? He'd been having a good day until running into Squirrelpaw. Or--He thought he had been. Sure there was the strange dream--which he only had remembered impressions of, barely full sentences--but maybe that was fine.

Brambleclaw sighed.

Why did everything have to suddenly go bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw is being a bit whiny in this chapter, yes, but lbr for a sec: he's kinda used to cats hating him. But it's usually behind his back. Having squirrelpaw hate him to his face? that's new. especially with how vicious some of her comments r to him--


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrelpaw has her ceremony and Brambleclaw is accosted in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta`d.

Brambleclaw crept up behind Sorrelpaw, resisting his urge to mrrw with amusement. The younger cat hadn't sensed his approach and really, a soon to be warrior should have better senses.

He flicked his tail across her whiskers and she jumped, her fur puffing up. Brambleclaw finally let our his mrrow, sitting up from the crouch. "Hey, Sorrelpaw. How did your assessment go?"

She puffed at him, her tail flicking in annoyance. "It went fine--Sandstorm went ahead to talk with Firestar about it. I think...I might be able to become a warrior now." The thought seemed to perk her up before she narrowed her eyes at him. "Now: Why in the stars did you sneak up on me like that?!"

Why did he? Easy. "You weren't paying any attention: As a warrior you do have to keep an ear out. What if I'd been an enemy trying to invade?" Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes at him and Brambleclaw stifled a sigh. Okay, fine, that probably came out patronizing. But it was true! Even if he had actually done it just to make her jump.

Hey, he might be a warrior, but even warriors needed some fun with friends.

"Uhuh." Sorrelpaw looked unconvinced. "Well, anyway, did you check in on the kits? Ferncloud is so happy."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No, I think I'll go tomorrow. Dustpelt is still a little on edge: I don't want to cause him anymore, ah, tension, I guess."

Sorrelpaw looked baffled by that. Brambleclaw didn't blame her--She was still a kit at the time when everything with Tigerstar happened. She didn't experience it in the same way he--and more importantly the senior warriors--had. Even if the senior warriors didn't resent Brambleclaw himself, it didn't change the fact that many of them couldn't help but see his father when they see him.

It was so hard.

Flicking his ears to let the dark thoughts drift away, Brambleclaw flicked Sorrelpaw's nose again. "You said your assessment went well--but did anything crazy happen? I know there was an assessment quite a few moons back where some cat caught an adder."

"An adder?!" Sorrelpaw's eyes went round. "No...nothing like that happened! I mean...we did smell some cat scent but it was just Riverclan. And we were getting close to the border. It wasn't a big deal."

Riverclan scent? The thought made Brambleclaw narrow his eyes into the camp. Riverclan used to fight with Thunderclan over the Sunningrocks. They hadn't tried it again since, well, before he was kitted but it did make him wonder...

He flicked his tail to where Sandstorm was, sitting next to Firestar not too far from where Ashfur and Squirrelpaw where chattering to each other. "Well, Sandstorm will probably still tell Firestar about it but it might not've been anything. But they could've been doing something."

Sorrelpaw wrinkled her nose. "Like what?"

"Trying to steal prey--or maybe trying to get the Sunningrocks again." Brambleclaw liked the Sunningrocks. There was no way he was letting Riverclan just take them.

...Of course, there was no guarantee Firestar would feel the same. Even if Brambleclaw disagreed, he wouldn't fight if Firestar told him not to. 

His tail flicking, his gaze fell on Squirrelpaw and Ashfur again. He wondered what they were talking about--and then Sorrelpaw bumped up against him. "Why're you staring at Ashfur for?"

"Huh?" Brambleclaw shook his head. "It's nothing: I was just staring into space. Did I miss something?"

Sorrelpaw gave him a disbelieving look before she flicked her tail. "If you say so, Brambleclaw. But I have to go--Actually, from the looks of things, it's time for the ceremony."

Brambleclaw leapt to his paws as Sandstorm called Sorrelpaw over, her tail gesturing to where Sorrelpaw needed to stand. He watched the younger cat hurry away, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Sorrelpaw was so happy--and he didn't blame her. Brambleclaw had been excited when he was having his warrior ceremony too.

Firestar stood and leapt onto Highrock, his tail held high. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock!"

Cats shuffled around the camp, as if surprised by the sudden call to gather. It hit Brambleclaw that he was one of the only ones to know of Sorrelpaw's assessment. Not even the other apprentices seemed to be in on the 'secret.'

His gaze flicked to Graystripe, whom had taken his spot in front of the Highrock, and Sandstorm, whom sat a few paw steps ahead of Graystripe. Sorrelpaw had sat down in front of her and now Firestar was straightened, his expression serious but proud.

Once all the cat of the clan had gathered, Firestar flicked his tail. "I, Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Sorrelpaw straightened, her chin held up to look at Firestar. "Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

She bowed her head in deference. "I do." Sorrelpaw murmured, her oath echoing throughout the camp.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" Firestar leapt from the Highrock to rest his muzzle on Sorreltail's head: She licked Firestar's shoulder.

To Brambleclaw's left, Sootfur and Rainwhisker began crying Sorreltail's name and Brambleclaw joined in. How could he not? After all, he was glad Sorreltail could finally join them in the warriors den.

 _Well, maybe not yet,_ he thought as he padded over to give his congratulations personally. After all, she still needed to hold her vigil.

"You'll stand vigil tonight," Firestar said softly to Sorreltail as Brambleclaw approached. "Do not speak, unless there is great danger for us all." Sorreltail nodded solemnly.

Brambleclaw paused at her side. "Congratulations, Sorreltail," He said, tail flicking her shoulder. "I know you can't speak now, but I hope you'll still be up for a hunting trip in a few days."

She beamed and nodded heartily. Brambleclaw flicked her shoulder with his tail once and then looked up. It was starting to get dark and he wondered about that before he turned to the den. He wasn't on night patrol nor guard for the camp--so it was safe to sleep.

* * *

It was days until anything new happened. It was the monotone of the hunting and border patrols with nothing new to happen. Today was a break from it--as Brambleclaw took the chance to drop all some prey to check in on the kits and see how Ferncloud was doing.

Fine, it seemed, but he ran into Leafpaw on his way out. The tabby medicine cat apprentice seemed surprised to se

"Hello, Leafpaw. Going to check on the Queens and kits?" Brambleclaw tilted his head. "Or is something else up...?"

Leafpaw seemed embarrassed. "I just wanted to see how the space is in the Nursery. I mean--I think there's a cat who's going to be there sometime in the net moon but--" She flustered, embarrassed.

Brambleclaw tilted his head. She seemed...far too nervous for it to necessary. "If there is a cat whose going to be there soon, I don't think there is any reason to be worried for it. After all, she'll have you and Ciderpelt to look after her."

Whoever she is.

Whatever she had expected, it apparently hadn't been that. Leafpaw smiled at him. "Thank you for your faith, Brambleclaw. I'll do my best to live up to it."

He was compelled to tell her that she already was. Yet, Brambleclaw had a feeling that would only fluster the young cat more. Or worse, put a pressure on her she might not be able to handle.

"I'm sure you will. In any case, I think I should head out soon. Someone has to get the hunting done," Brambleclaw said. Leafpaw nodded in understanding and slipped past him into the nursery. He watched her go, feeling like he should've said or done something more--but sighed to himself and left the camp to continue his monotone routine.

He'll regret thinking that that night, when a dream sneaks up on him. The dream seems calm at first, with him curled up in the nursery like he was a kit again. Weirdly, he was actually larger than he normally was. Three kits were curled against his side. He looked up from the tiny bundles of fur as someone approached him.

Another large cat, whose pelt was a fluffy cream, stood before him. She stared at him with unblinking blue eyes, her expression shuttered off from him. Brambleclaw was about to stand up but stopped when the barest of movements made the kits mrrow sorrowfully.

The cat stepped closer, leaning her muzzle down to lick the kits, one at a time. Once she finished, she looked up at him once more and open her mouth--and a strange grating sound echoed from her mouth as she spoke.

Brambleclaw let out a soft hiss and pulled his head back, grimacing. What in Starclan's name was that? That wasn't the sound of a cat--It sounded more like one of the monsters on the thunderpath instead.

However, the she-cat seemed unhappy that he didn't understand and tried to speak again. Only the dying grating wail came out again and Brambleclaw wrinkled his nose, distressed. "Please stop--" He hissed, because honestly it hurt his ears.

She scowled and repeated herself.

He repeated himself, because _for Starclan's sake_.

"Listen to me," She said, "Why won't you listen to my message?"

Brambleclaw scowled. "Well, maybe if you talked like a normal cat instead of a monster, then I'd listen!" His tail lashed.

The cat leaned back, her fur puffed. "You can't listen--? You're listening to me now!"

He would have stood, gotten in her muzzle, and chewed her out, if not for the kits. Stars, he almost did it anyway once he finally caught her scent: Shadowclan.

(Why did the nursery look familiar if it was Shadowclan's? Brambleclaw didn't think about it: it'd probably drive him nuts trying to think about it.)

"I do not. understand. When you say that message. Or whatever it is you're trying to say to me! All I hear are monsters going by--!"

She opened her mouth to argue further but then she stopped, her fur standing up. "No--" She whispered. "Are they interfering? I need to tell you--I need you to remember what Bluestar told you! We all do!"

We? Bluestar told him? What?

"What--Who are you? What is going on?!" He demanded.

"I'm _Doeheart_ \--I am--" Nothing but roaring in his ears as he scrambled to his paws--why was his fur the color of  _cream?_ \--and then the ground fell out from beneath him. He splashed into cold salty water and Brambleclaw gasped and scrambled to stay afloat.

He woke up as he drowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should put just a general AU tag on this series....
> 
> also dream sequence is supposed to be weird--I'm mostly unhappy about the leafpaw part. I wanted to do more but leafpaw ran off on me before i wanted her to so.
> 
> (also leafpaw respects brambleclaw, it's just that he's also prtty big for a cat so he's kind of intimidating to her. no worries, she grows out of that)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw is a flustered warrior and has some doubts about, well, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

Graystripe hovered over him, with one paw raised. The deputy seemed bemused by the spluttering coming from Brambleclaw but he allowed the brown tabby to recover his breath. Eventually, he flicked his tail against Brambleclaw's nose. "You awake and in one piece now?"

Brambleclaw flustered and he stretched before settling in front of Graystripe. He met the older top's eyes. "Er, yes I am, but what do you mean by one piece?"

"You were flailing around like you were being attacked," Graystripe said, "It reminded me of what Firestar used to do when he was here--but regardless, I need you for morning patrol. Oh, and if you could get Sorreltail off her vigil while I get Ashfur and Longtail...?"

He nodded at Graystripe and stood up. "I'll go now and wait for the rest of the patrol at the entrance." Brambleclaw heard Graystripe meow his acknowledgement as he stepped out of the den.

Stars, he always felt strange when someone compared him to Firestar. It wasn't that he didn't like being compared to him--it was better than the alternative of his blood father--but Brambleclaw didn't feel like...he deserved to be compared to the frankly legendary Thunderclan leader.

Did Firestar ever feel like he didn't belong? That no matter what he did, all the rest of the world was see his father? Brambleclaw probably shouldn't be focusing so much on his, ah, anxieties, but what else was he supposed to think about? He guessed that he could just talk to Goldenflower, Sorreltail, Ashfur...

...He didn't have a lot of friends, did he?

Brambleclaw wondered what it meant that he had so few friends in his own clan. Most of them were younger than him or--or his own mother. Funny, the thought just made him want to talk to his mother more. Like he had wanted to earlier, because stars knew that his mother was his best bet to figure out what the heck Squirrelpaw was thinking. But that could wait for when he got back from the dawn patrol.

He trotted over to where he could see Sorreltail's pelt through the underbrush. Once he got up close, he put a paw on her tail and the other warrior jolted, spinning around. He mrrowed with laughter. "Paranoid, Sorreltail?" She glared at him and he let out a soft 'ah' of understanding: Right she can't talk yet. "Graystripe sent me out to relieve you: You can talk now--and you can sleep in the warriors den."

Sorreltail seemed to sag at his words, relief seeping off her in waves. "Thanks, Brambleclaw. I'm really tired--I should probably head to an empty nest, huh?" She licked just behind his ears as a farewell before she headed to the den, passing Graystripe, Ashfur, and Longtail on the way. The deputy paused for a moment to exchange a few words before the rest of the dawn of the patrol caught up with Brambleclaw.

"Time to go, Brambleclaw," Graystripe said and the quartet made their way out of camp. Brambleclaw took only one moment to pause and look at the nest and think.

The nursery in his dream wasn't the Thunderclan.

And who in the stars was Doeheart?

* * *

The patrol led around the Thunderclan territory from Fourtree down to the Riverclan border. There was no sign of any trouble along the Windclan border but the same could not be said of Riverclan--Longtail was the first to smell it, a breach over the border near the sunning rocks. The senior warrior seemed more amused than angry, only stating that he was surprised Riverclan hadn't tried for it earlier.

Brambleclaw sort of understood what he meant: Thunderclan and Riverclan had fought over sunning rocks quiet often. It was only after Redtail and Oakheart's deaths did the fighting for it stop. They hadn't tried for it in all of Brambleclaw's living memory, so he could only assume Leopardstar or Mistyfoot had decided to try and regain some old lost territory.

He wondered why they were trying this now but Graystripe focused more on following the trail inland. The rest of the patrol followed suit, Ashfur at the back with his entire form stiff and ready to fight if there was still a Riverclan warrior or patrol in their territory. Brambleclaw really hoped that wasn't the case, because he didn't want to fight when there were so few of them.

Besides, it was too early for a fight for your life.

As they moved through the brush, they spotted a bit of blood and Longtail sniffed as Grastripe got closer. "It smells like some cat killed something here." Longtail frowned, eyeballing the splatters of red on green. He wondered what Longtail could see--with his failing eyesight, it was actually surprising that the senior warrior had agreed to the dawn patrol.

Brambleclaw spoke up. "If they've already gone, than what can we do?" His first thought was to renew the border markers and make them as strong as they could but Graystripe might've had a better idea. Longtail, too.

"We'll just renew the border markers as strong as we can, but we'll have to keep a close eye on this area from now on. If we can catch them over here we can confront Leopardstar at a gathering over it." Graystripe flicked his tail. "Come on, let's go back to the border and finish the patrol before heading back. The Shadowclan dawn patrol should be back by now."

They nodded in acknowledgement and returned to the patrol. At some point both Brambleclaw and Ashfur's stomachs growled with hunger and the former felt his whiskers burn in embarrassment. Ashfur seemed less embarrassed but Graystripe flicked his tail to motion for them to grab something to eat. Ah, the joys of border patrols: You can eat whenever. Brambleclaw was still going to go out and hunt for a little while later, however.

Ashfur disappeared further back up the border while Brambleclaw chose to hunt around the area they had stopped at. He eventually tracked a small mouse, which would be enough for now. Brambleclaw crouched and slowly followed it until it exposed itself, chewing on a seed. He wiggled a bit in place before launching himself forward and caught the mouse between his paws and bit down. The taste of blood hit his tongue and Brambleclaw chowed down and buried the bits of the mouse he couldn't eat, such as bones.

He ran back to the rest of the patrol and paused as he saw Graystripe pacing back and forth while throwing looks over the border. Brambleclaw hesitantly watched him, confused by the deputy's action. Before he could ask, Ashfur arrived and the patrol resumed its track down the border.

Everything was normal, save for the earlier infringement. Brambleclaw hoped, in vain, that the status quo would be left unchanged.

* * *

"Hey, Brambleclaw!" Ashfur ran on his paws, causing Brambleclaw to slow down and stop. "I wanted--to talk to you?"

Why does that sound like a question? But Brambleclaw stops for the other warrior. He sat down, a little abruptly, and patted the ground next to him with his paw. "Sure, we can talk. What's going on?" What could Ashfur want from him? Unless this was just friendly stuff.

Ashfur almost ran into him before stepping around to the place he had patted with his paw. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by Ashfur's almost nervous behavior. No, not nervous...tense. What was that about?

Unless...was it about the Riverclan scent they had found?

"What do you think they're going to say at the next gathering? It's only in a couple days so they might not try anything during that time but...." Ashfur said, confirming Brambleclaw's suspicions.

His whispers twitched. "I'm not sure what they'll do. Without any proof--besides the four of us smelling them and the blood--we don't have any proof. And you know how that usually goes." They glanced at each other with knowing looks: Most often, if one didn't have proof, if they didn't see another cat, then they just explain it away as a random rabbit or something like that.

Knowing Firestar, he wouldn't want to bring it up unless he knew everything that was going on, regarding the border incursions. He'd tried to find an alternative, that'd benefit them both--and Brambleclaw respected and admired that part of Firestar. But sometimes it could be really annoying, sitting and waiting for that information.

Maybe that was just something else he needed to learn, as a warrior.

"Maybe we'll find out at the next gathering." Ashfur's voice returned Brambleclaw to the present and the tabby's ears flicked.

"You mean, when you'll find out," Brambleclaw said wryly, "I doubt I'll be going again, as I went to the last Gathering." It just seemed a little weird to Brambleclaw that Firestar would pick Brambleclaw twice in a row.

Ashfur looked surprised as he laid his tail over his paws. "You don't know that--Firestar and Graystripe both favor you a lot, you know." The older tom seemed to catch the disbelieving look Brambleclaw sent him and raised a paw, waving it at Brambleclaw. "I'm serious! Graystripe clearly respects you as does Firestar--and Starclan knows that the younger apprentices and warriors look up to you. Only some of the other older warriors seem to have any misgivings and it's never about anything you've done."

Yeah, not me. Brambleclaw thought. He knew exactly what Ashfur meant though. The older warriors...they probably couldn't help but see Tigerstar, after everything he had done to the clan. It was part of the reason why Brambleclaw was glad he didn't have duties to help the elders anymore--he remembered all the short stinging comments they used to make at him and Tawnypaw.

At the thought of his sister, Brambleclaw nudged Ashfur. "I'm still sure I'm not going to go--But could you do something for me, if you go?"

"What's that?"

"Could you say hi to Tawnypaw for me?" Brambleclaw was trying to studiously ignore any possible looks Ashfur might give him over that. "We talk at gatherings, usually, but as I'm sure I'm not going--"

Ashfur snorted. "I'm telling you, you're going--"

"--And I'd like her to know I'm still thinking of her even when I'm not at the gathering. Just…telling her hi for me is enough." Brambleclaw sent a pleading look at the gray tom. The other tom sighed and agreed. He bumped Ashfur's shoulder with his paw. "Thanks, Ashfur. So--I've noticed you've been talking with the apprentices a lot recently...?"

The gray tom seemed to be fiercely amused by Brambleclaw's hesitance. "You mean Squirrelpaw? Yeah, she'd pretty fun to talk to and go out hunting with. Why?"

Brambleclaw fetl his whispers burn again and he rolled his shoulders. "Ah--No reason. I've just been seeing you hanging around her a lot and was curious. A-anyway, I should go rest before I go out hunting for the clan..."

Ashfur's paw whipped out and stopped Brambleclaw from leaving. With a serious voice, he said, "Brambleclaw. When I said the younger cats respect you--I meant it."

For some reason, Brambleclaw felt his embarrassment mount and he shifted from paw to paw. What exactly did Ashfur mean by that. "Er, right. Thanks, Ashfur?" What was he supposed to say to such a confident declaration? Brambleclaw kind of felt like an idiot, though...

"I'm not going to lose to you, though," Ashfur said confidently before padding past him to the elders' den.

Wait, what?!

Brambleclaw spun around to face Ashfur because what in Starclan's name did mean--but he was already across the camp, too far for Brambleclaw to call him back without getting some weird looks from the rest of the clan.

Frustrated and flustered, he set out to find a good resting spot until sunhigh: He'd take out his irritation on the prey.

* * *

Brambleclaw's teeth sunk into another rabbit. It was the third such catch he'd found since coming out of the camp for a hunt. With this rabbit, he'd have two rabbits and a mouse: That served as a good catch. He'll have to pick them up on his way back from his hunt. Just one more piece of prey and he can feel safe in returning to the camp.

Except...His ears pricked. There was some distant leaf rustling. It was too much rustling to be a rabbit or a bird--That much rustling must be another cat.

That thought reminded him of the Riveclan incursion earlier and he felt the fur on his shoulders bristle. If there was another clan's patrol in Thunderclan territory, Brambleclaw would be very upset. But he crouched and soundlessly followed the rustling--and found another cat, a brown tabby she-cat, whom was sitting alone. She was poking around the underbrush and Brambleclaw narrowed his amber eyes.

She didn't smell like any clan cat he had met. His tail flicked back and forth before he dove forward, his fur fluffed up as he hissed at the other cat. She yowled, startled by his ambush and ran for it--which just cemented his suspicion: She was a kittypet.

Alright, he wouldn't hurt her but he was going to chase her out. Brambleclaw chased after her, the tip of her tail just out of reach. Expertly, he ran her back to twoleg place and the slowed to a stop as he watched her vault over the flat trees and into the twoleg's area. He stared at the barrier between the two of them but he turned, his tail held up as he returned to his rabbit. He'd have to tell Graystripe about this, but...

Hm. He let out a sigh as he glanced once more over his shoulder to where the tabby she-cat had ran. He'd glad she hadn't tried to fight, because he didn't want to tell Graystripe he had hurt some defenseless Kittypet, even if said kittypet was trespassing.

It was as he arrived at the ravine that he remembered his plan to hunt one more piece of prey before returning to camp. He'd have to pick something about during his trips to each place he'd hidden the other pieces of prey.

As he climbed down, he ran into Mousefur and Spiderpaw, who seemed to be leaving the camp for one reason or another. "Hello Brambleclaw. Returned from hunting, have you?"

Brambleclaw dropped the rabbit at his paws. "That's right. Is something up...?" Mousefur was the most stand offish with Brambleclaw so it was a little strange that the senior warrior wanted to talk with him now.

Mousefur flicked her tail. "Nothing, Brambleclaw. Myself and Spiderpaw were going out training--Is that the last of your catch?"

"No, it's the first of my catch." Brambleclaw looked at the dark furred apprentice at her side. "Good luck with your training, Spiderpaw."

Spiderpaw seemed flustered by the comment and he wondered if it was something said. Had that been patronizing? Ugh. He really need to get his act together, huh? And then he noticed that Mousefur was talking and decided that maybe paying attention was something he should be doing.

"--and I'm sure you're too busy to help. But perhaps you can help Dustpelt out with Squirrelpaw. He hasn't focused on her training as much as he used to when his and Ferncloud's kits were born." Mousefur flicked her tail in thought. "I'm sure he'd be thankful for the helping paw."

Huh, what? Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw... Brambleclaw ducked his head to grab the rabbit, hiding his grimace. "R-right, I'll think about it," He said before picking the rabbit back up.

Like Squirrelpaw would ever listen to him.

Mousefur nodded at Brambleclaw before ushering Spiderpaw onward towards the ravine. Brambleclaw watched them go before continuing to the camp. No one noticed him drop the rabbit with the rest of the prey. He searched for the deputy and sighed in relief when he spotted the older tom.

He dashed over to him and paused when the gray tom gave him a bemused look. "Sorry." He apologized. "I--I wanted to let you know I saw a kittypet on our territory earlier. I scared them off but they might come back again later."

Graystripe hummed in understanding. "I see. Well, hopefully just scaring them off will make sure they stay away--but you never know." He chuckled to himself. "Just look At Firestar. He probably wouldn't be here with us if he hadn't come back out."

"Still, there isn't any reason to expect her to come back right?" Brambleclaw hoped not. Kittypets were defenseless and he'd rather not claw one up just because it was stupid enough to come back into the territory it had been chased out of.

The deputy shrugged. "Who knows? I'll let Firestar know about this, though."

Brambleclaw bowed his head and retreated, murmuring a farewell to Graystripe. He nodded a farewell back as Brambleclaw made his way back out of the camp. After all, Brambleclaw needed to pick up all the prey he had caught earlier.

The sun was lowering in the sky when he returned with the mouse he had caught. The other rabbit had been brought to the prey pile in camp some time ago and Brambleclaw was disappointed that he hadn't found anything else to for the prey pile. Either way, it seemed like the rest of the clan had returned to the camp during his trips out.

Alright, it was time for rest and perhaps sharing tongues with someone else--and then time to sleep. Both of those things sounded nice, to his exhausted paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw the chapter ending is unsatisfying but you've wrriten it like three times already...


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> yo, sorry this is so long coming! i've rewritten this a few times but i finally got it down.

Days passed.

Brambleclaw spent most of that time hunting. It was rare for him to go on a border patrol, which was a little frustrating. While he did enjoy hunting, he also wanted to actually be there, if a battle happened. How could he defend his home and fellows if he wasn't there with them?

The only plus was that he had managed to completely avoid Squirrelpaw in the past few days. He's not sure how or why he hadn't take a chance to speak with his mother yet just that he hadn't. It was something he avoiding, despite how much he wanted to know why Squirrelpaw loved mocking him.

(Yes he still didn't believe Sorreltail's insistent that Squirrelpaw actually admired him. It was too worried to think about.)

Digging his claws into a rabbit, Brambleclaw bit down and waited until it stopped struggling. When its legs stopped thumping, Brambleclaw let go and licked his lips. He'd already caught several mice, so perhaps he could now freely return to the camp without feeling guilty about it. Flicking his tail at the thought, Brambleclaw picked up the rabbit and jogged back towards the camp.

He managed to get to the camp fairly quickly, only stopping to say hello to Ashfur, who was guarding the camp entrance. Brambleclaw trotted over to the nursery and peeked his head in, dropping the rabbit just inside. "I don't suppose you all have eaten yet?" He asked.

Ferncloud giggled and flicked her tail at him. "Well, hello there, Brambleclaw." She glanced down at the rabbit Brambleclaw had brought. "I haven't eaten yet." Ferncloud admitted, eyeing the rabbit hungrily.

Brambleclaw smiled. "Well, you can have it." He picked up the rabbit and brought it to Ferncloud. "You need it anyway--You have kits to look after." Milk to provided, attention to give--Queens had it tough, with kits. Ferncloud let out an mrrw of laughter before thanking him and digging into the rabbit.

He bid her goodbye and backed out of the nursery. Brambleclaw shook his fur briefly as he walked away from the nursery. Sorreltail jogged towards him and Brambleclaw paused as the younger warrior skidded to a stop next to him.

Sorreltail shot him a wide grin. "Hey, Brambleclaw! Ashfur and me were wondering if you want to come hunting with us?"

Brambleclaw felt a little bad but he shook his head. "Sorry. I need to go grab my catches from my earlier hunt. I might join you later, though?" He offered weakly, trying to assuage his own guilt at rejecting Sorreltail. Maybe next time, Brambelcaw thought to himself.

The younger warrior sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later, then?" Brambleclaw nodded and Sorreltail smiled at him once more before she dashed away. He watched her go and meet up with Ashfur and talk for a moment before he turned away, heading to the gorse tunnel. Maybe he should've gone with them, for all that he was somewhat tired from the earlier trek. Hunting with friends was more fun than hunting alone.

Maybe next time, he repeated to himself as he raced out to his catches.

The trip through the forest was quick as he followed his own scent trail back to the catches. It'd be easy to carry three of the mice he'd caught--but he might as well just carry two of the four instead. He'd have to make two trips anyway.

The first of the two trips was uneventful--the forest was as quiet as it always was. Peaceful and calming--It was one of the reasons Brambleclaw liked hunting on his own, for all that he enjoyed hunting with friends too. Maybe that was a paradox, but Brambleclaw was willing to be one in this case.

During the second trip, just as he dug up the mice, two cats barreled out of the undergrowth. Squirrelpaw and Longtail. The latter had a deep cut above his near sightless eyes and looked almost like he was panicking. The former, however, just looked angry.

"What's going on?" Brambleclaw blurted.

Squirrelpaw hissed in fury. "Riverclan!" Her tail lashed as she continued. "They're attacing a border patrol--I was out hunting when we saw the fighting!" What? Brambleclaw puffed out his fur at the thought of Riverclan actually attacking them now of all times. Maybe there was a shortage of fish--?

Stop trying to figure it out, he scolded himself. Outloud, Brambleclaw said, "Longtail, can you take my catch with you to the camp and let Firestar know? Squirrelpaw, can you take me back to the fighting? We can help hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

Longtail sighed. "I'm not much use in a fight these days--Yes, I'l take the mice, and don't worry about me Squirrelpaw. I can make it back to camp on my own." He snagged the two mice at Brambleclaw's feet and rushed off back to the camp.

Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelpaw who huffed. "Alright, whatever! Follow me." The ginger she-cat turned on her paws and dashed across the forest with Brambleclaw on her heels. It was clear the fighting was still at its worse when they arrived, cats yowling and clawing at each other. Brambleclaw could see Ashfur and Sorreltail in the fighting, backing each other against the three warriors they were fighting.

He should've gone with them, he thought as he dived at a pretty gold Riverclan cat. They hissed at him and Brambleclaw snarled back, puffing out his fur. He picked the cat up by the scruff and shook them. They let out a yowl and struggled to free themselves from his grasp. Brambleclaw dropped them and then lashed out with their claws before racing away to the river.

He didn't watch them go, wincing at the pain from the scratches on his face. Instead, Brambleclaw swung around to face the other warriors. Mousefur was hissing and snarling with two large warriors and Brambleclaw leapt to her aid. They exchanged looks once before they chose their opponents and jumped into battle. Brambleclaw had chosen the dark gray warrior, their fur thin and sleek compared to another dark gray warrior he knew.

(A dark gray warrior he was glad to not see among the Riverclan warriors here.)

The other warrior left some more scratches, each of them stinging sharply against the cool leaf-fall air. Brambleclaw left the other warriors with a shredded ear and a screech of anger. Another warrior fought off, he thought as he watched that one go. Brambleclaw turned to help Mousefur nip the warrior she was fighting away--or maybe it was an apprentice, they were a little smaller than the warrior he had just fought--when he heard a yowl.

Brambleclaw swung around and spotted the yoweler: It was Squirrelpaw, pinned to the ground by a massive tabby tom. For a moment, Brambleclaw saw someone else, someone who caused him to fluff up his fur in a sharp stab of terror. Except it couldn't be: Tigerstar was been long dead.

Shaking away those thoughts, he dashed forward and snagged the scruff of the brown tabby warrior. Brambleclaw heard a small gasp of surprise as he threw the warrior across the clearing, where they sat stunned for a moment. "Can you still fight?" Was the first thing out of his mouth as Squirrelpaw struggled back onto her paws.

"Yes." She hissed back, blood dripped from where her right ear had been ruined by the warrior. "I'll show him about ruining my ears--"

Before Squirrelpaw could enact her revenge (probably by ruining both of that tabby's ears), several Thunderclan warriors roared out of the undergrowth. The few Riverclan warriors left started before they spun around and raced back towards the river, none of them looking back. Brambleclaw's gaze met the tabby warrior he had just fought. Their chilly blue eyes stared back before he turned and ran as well.

Squirrelpaw let out a disappointed hiss as Dustpelt and Graystripe popped their heads out of the underbrush. Cloudtail was helping Ashfur back to his paws and Rainwhisker was fussing over his sister. Brambleclaw let out a sigh as the cats calmed themselves from the fighting. Graystripe approached them. "Squirrelpaw, what were you, Ashfur, and Sorreltail doing out here?" He asked.

"We were hunting." She puffed, swiping at her bleeding ear. "We ran into Longtail, who was heading back to camp to warn everyone. Ashfur and Sorreltail asked me to go with him while they were to help Cloudtail and Mousefur." She turned her emerald gaze on Brambleclaw, who jolted at the sudden attention. Did she want him to finish?

When Graystripe also turned his attention to him, he sighed. "Okay, I ran into them while I was picking up my last catches. Longtail took them with him when he went on to the camp and Squirrelpaw led me back here." And then we fought, obviously. Brambleclaw kept that thought to himself.

Graystripe nodded. "Alright. Well--I think you two need to head to the medicine den." The deputy paused and then said, louder so that the others could hear, "Dustpelt, Mousefur, Rainwhisker, and I will finish the patrol while the rest of you get yourselves patched up."

There were mrrws of agreements and the cats broke off from each other. Sorreltail shrugged off her brother and jogged to catch up to Brambleclaw and, for some reason, Squirrelpaw. "Hey, Brambleclaw." She purred, her tail held up in greeting. There was a gash across her side that had seemed to have mostly stopped bleeding. "I'm glad to see you. Thanks for bringing him, Squirrelpaw. I don't know how long just the four of us could hold them off."

Squirrelpaw purred back at her. "Well, I didn't feel good about leaving you two to fight without me. Besides, I told you Longtail could handle it." Sorreltail let out a rumbling purr of laughter at the ginger apprentice.

The rest of the walk to the camp was fairly uneventful. Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail chatted and Brambleclaw was content to let them have their fun. His scratches twinged with pain every time a lazy breeze came through the trees. Brambleclaw knew he was the least injured of the lot, but the scratches were still bleeding. Maybe that meant he was worse off that Sorreltail, despite her side?

He has no idea: That kind of seemed like a medicine cat thing to know.

 _It is **not**_ **,** a voice scolded in his ear and Brambleclaw frowned as he paused at the top of the ravines. Who said that? He glanced around briefly before he heard Squirrelpaw calling up to him. "You scared you'll fall?" Squirrelpaw teased, her fangs grinning up at him.

"Not on your life." Brambleclaw shot back before he scrambled down the ravine. For now, he'd ignore the strange voice he'd heard. It was probably just his imagination, anyway.

Cinderpelt and Leafpaw were already out of their den, hustling the injured together to patch up their injuries. When Leafpaw approached him, he nodded to Squirrelpaw. "I've only got scratches." Brambleclaw explained. "Squirrelpaw's ear got torn up." Leafpaw hesitated before she bowed his head to him and back away to help her sister.

"You learned some bad habits from Firestar, haven't you?" He jolted as Cinderpelt approached him. She gave him a bemused smile as she poked at his scratches. "Honestly, you lot. What am I going to do with you?"

Brambleclaw flushed and shifted on his paws. "Squirrelpaw is worst off, though."

She swatted his shoulder. "That doesn't mean you aren't hurt yourself. Now let's see these scratches and make sure you haven't done anything to them..."

That's that supposed to mean? He thought to himself. It's not like he'd purposefully hurt himself more. Besides, it hasn't been that long since the battle. Honestly, what did he do to earn that lack of faith? It can't just be because of Firestar being his mentor and his supposed 'bad habits' right?

Cinderpelt poked and prodded for a couple more minutes before she pulled away. "You'll need a couple cobwebs on the ones that're still bleeding," Cinderpelt said, "But otherwise you seem fine. Leafpaw!" The dark gray she-cat limped away to her apprentice to grab some cobwebs from her. Brambleclaw huffed quietly to himself--he said he was fine. Why wouldn't he know if he was alright?

You're the one who said that sort of thing was medicine cat things, he scolded himself, suddenly. Besides, what was wrong with Cinderpelt making sure he was really okay? It was her job, after all.

Brambleclaw jolted as Cinderpelt returned to his side, already pressing the cobwebs against his small handful of injuries. He waited until she finished to shift from paw to paw. "Cinderpelt, how're the others?" Specifically Ashfur and the other warriors he hadn't gotten a chance to look at.

"They're all alright. Some of them will have to stay in camp for a day to make sure their injuries won't reopen, but don't worry." She patted his shoulder with her paw. "You won't be one of them. Now off you go--all of you need to eat and then go sleep for the night."

He bowed his head to her and backed away towards the prey pile. Ashfur and Sorreltail had already moved away, both of them chewing on prey they picked up. Before he got too far, Squirrelpaw jumped up next to him, her ear swathed in cobwebs. "Hey," She said, "Can I talk to you to for a moment?"

Brambleclaw eyeballed the ginger apprentice before turning to her fully. "Alright. What's up?"

"Thanks. For pulling that warrior off me." Squirrelpaw shifted from paw to paw before puffing. "That's all I wanted to say! Bye!" She snagged a mouse and headed towards the apprentice den. The other apprentices greeted her warmly, from what Brambleclaw could see, and the warrior turned away back to the prey pile.

He picked out a mouse and sat down by Ashfur and Sorreltail. The latter greeted him and the former flicked his tail, his mouth filled with the last of his food. "What were you and Squirrelpaw talking about?" Sorreltail asked.

Taking a big bite, Brambleclaw huffed around it. "She wanted to thank me?? For some reason?? All I did was pull a warrior off her and I'd do that for any fellow Thunderclan cat." He didn't mention his brief moment of bone freezing fur at the sight of a cat that had made him think of Tigerstar. Tigerstar was a sore point, for Ashfur. Maybe even sorer than it was for Brambleclaw.

Sorreltail mrrwed with laughter. Ashfur shook his head wryly at the other two warriors and flicked his tail. "I think it's also because you two fight all the time. Which I don't understand--Why don't you two get along? You're pretty similar."

He made a face at Ashfur and the other warrior laughed out loud at the expression. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and gave Sorreltail an exasperated look. Sorreltail snickered at them and refused to say a word for or against Ashfur's comment.

"How are we similar?" Brambleclaw finally asked.

Ashfur tilted his head at him. "Stubborn, loyal, unfaltering against adversity--That's you. And that's Squirrelpaw too."

Brambleclaw stared in confusion and then ducked his head, feeling pride, embarrassment, and bafflement all at once. Stubborn--yeah, okay he was stubborn and he'd like to think he was loyal too. But unfaltering against adversity? That...didn't sound like him. He was always doubting himself and every choice he made. ...He probably shouldn't say that, though.

Sorreltail cleared her throat. "Well, confusing Brambleclaw and all is fun, but I think I'm going to go rest, okay? See you in the morning." She stretched weakly before heading to the warriors den, careful of her side.

"About your injuries," Brambleclaw said, changing the subject, "Are you stuck in camp tomorrow?"

Ashfur shook his head. "No, I'm allowed to go out--I think Sorreltail might've been the only one stuck in camp. Though, Cloudtail might've...well; why were you asking?"

Brambleclaw shifted on his paws. "Want to go hunting together tomorrow? I'm sorry I couldn't join today, but--"

His friend let out a laugh. "Yeah, alright! Tomorrow, we can go hunting together." Ashfur got up and stretched out and stood up. "Well, I should head off to the den now. See you tomorrow morning." Ashfur headed after Sorreltail, disappearing into the warriors den.

Sighing to himself, Brambleclaw finished off his own prey. He might as well head to the den too, or else he might have Cinderpelt breathing down his neck. Above his head, the sun inched down towards the horizon, night peaking up on the other end.

He jogged towards the den and paused to glance over at the gorse tunnel, where Graystripe was returning with the other warriors who had gone on the patrol. He immediately crossed the camp clearing to Firestar's den, not doubt to let him know more about the fight and the ensuing patrol.

Brambleclaw wondered why Firestar hadn't come out to talk to them as he stepped into the warriors den for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering:  
> Thunderclan  
> border patrol: longtail, cloudtail, and mousefur  
> hunting patrol: ashfur, sorreltail, and squirrelpaw  
> reinforcements: graystripe, dustpelt, rainwhisker  
> Riverclan  
> Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Mosspelt, Minnowflight(OC, dark gray warrior), Jayclaw(OC, gray tabby warrior), Driftpaw(OC, small gold apprentice)


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

What a strange dream, he thought as he walked through a forest. Brambleclaw somewhat remembered the lakeside forest from days and weeks ago, but this forest was nothing like that one.

Actually, this forest seemed like the one he was familiar with, that he hunted in and patrolled every day. But for all that was true, the forest seemed...dark, compared to the one he knew and loved. It was as if a hush had fallen over it and it made him, strangely, think of the battle with Bloodclan.

Everything had been so quiet and tense then--and this forest was just like that time. It made Brambleclaw anxious, as he pressed himself close to the underbrush. Should he head back to the camp? Or find a way out? He was uncertain if either of those options were good ones but he couldn't figure out anything else.

Towards Riverclan, he decided first. He could go along the border between the clans and then return to the camp if he couldn't find anything. Course decided, Brambleclaw headed into the forest, body low against the forest floor.

Brambleclaw let his caution lead him through the forest. No birds chirped, no mice scattered by--there weren't even bugs flitting around his whiskers and ears. It was like the forest was dead, and he was the sole living thing inside it. His fur puffed up at the thought and he narrowed his eyes against the darkness.

Being alone sucked, he decided. If Ashfur or Sorreltail were here, he wouldn't be so nervous.

Something blinked above his head. Brambleclaw's gaze snapped up to the sky as stars pierced through the darkness. Instead of the swath of stars he was used to, it was a single trail of stars that led him away from the way he was going and in a completely different direction.

Your faith serves you, breathed a voice in his ear, go and find your friends.

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the dirt before he tore through the underbrush to follow the star trail. He was making a lot of noise, now, but if that star trails led him out--and it had to; stars belonged to Starclan--than he had no worries of what may lurk in the dark.

It almost seemed like days yet seconds passed before his eyes snapped open, early morning light peeking through the branches of the warriors den. All around him, his fellow warriors slept as if he hadn't been wandering a dark version of their forest home.

He closed his eyes before heaving himself up. His scratches burned for a moment as he stepped out of the den and into the peaking sunlight. There was some activity around the elders den, but what really drew his attention was Cinderpelt speaking to Firestar by the leader's den. Brambleclaw felt a thrill of something go down his spine as he looked over Firestar: His leader looked tired and almost sick which bothered him greatly. Why would Firestar look so sick?

Brambleclaw took a deep breath before he approached the medicine cat and leader. Cinderpelt saw him first and gave him a long suffering look--the type of look he saw whenever Sorreltail was exasperated by her brothers. "Hello, Brambleclaw." She greeted him. "Up early?"

"Had a bit of a strange dream." He admitted. "But I--Firestar, are you okay?"

Firestar jolted, as if he hadn't noticed Brambleclaw until then. He gave Brambleclaw a weak but fond smile as he said, "I will be. Don't worry about me, Brambleclaw. Just...focus on getting better, alright?" Firestar nodded to his healing scratches.

He almost said 'they're nothing' but hesitated. Firestar would probably give him that soulful disappointed look and Brambleclaw would scramble to reassure him that he'd still rest a bit, if it'd make Firestar worry less. Better to cut to the chase.

"I'll keep that in mind, Firestar," Brambleclaw said, "And...Take care of yourself, too? You're our leader after all, and we'll all worry if something happened to you."

Firestar let out a weak purr as Cinderpelt rolled her eyes at them both. "Shoo, shoo." She flicked her tail at Brambleclaw. "I need to speak with Firestar, alone."

"I understand." Brambleclaw bowed his head and bid them goodbye before turning around and heading to the center of the camp. There was no one else out and about yet and he thought, I'm going to talk to Goldenflower.

He hadn't talked to his mother as he had been wanting to do for the past little while. With no one around to over here, save for the other elders, Brambleclaw felt at ease with talking to his mother.

Brambleclaw headed towards the den and stopped at the entrance, nervously shifting from paw to paw. His mother was yawning and talking with Frostfur. From what little he could hear, the two were talking about their kits who were now warriors--which flustered him quite a lot.

Getting embarrassed was silly, he decided, and approached them. "Hello, Mo--Goldenflower." Brambleclaw smiled at his mother, who looked up at him. "Can I...talk to you alone?"

Frostfur suddenly let out a mrrw of laughter before she reached forward and pawed Goldenflower's shoulder. "Go on, Goldenflower. I'll be staying over here, alright? Talk to you later." She curled up there, her paws tucker under her as she absorbed the rising sunlight.

"Alright, alright." Goldenflower flicked her tail and got up. She followed Brambleclaw a couple pawsteps away, just far enough that Frostfur probably wouldn't be able to hear them talk. Goldenflower reached forward and licked his shoulder fur. "You're anxious," She said as she pulled back, "What's wrong?"

Brambleclaw sighed. How to even begin... "I...need some advice?"

Goldenflower hummed. "I don't suppose that this would have anything to do with Squirrelpaw?" She grinned at his groan of 'does everyone know?' "Oh, Brambleclaw. Why don't you two get along? I can tell that she thinks of you as a possible friend among the warriors."

"She's annoying." Brambleclaw deadpanned. "She's always teasing me and almost got me killed, that one time with the ravine. I don't know what I did to get her to bother me like that." He puffed and looked away from his mother, flustered. Friend, with Squirrelpaw? No way.

His mother swatted him with her tail and said sternly, "Silly boy. She does want to be friends, I believe--She just doesn't seem how to do so with you. Especially with how serious you're always are, Brambleclaw.

He leaned back, startled and confused. Serious? He wasn't serious all the time! He...joked with Sorreltail and Ashfur. Just because he wasn't always joking doesn't mean he's always serious, right? Brambleclaw shifted from paw to paw, thinking hard. He just wanted to be a good warrior--and if that meant he had to be serious, what was wrong with that?

"This is what I mean, my son." Goldenflower sighed as he jolted. "You think and worry too much--Sometimes, you just need to do, not think."

Brambleclaw ducked his head. "But when do I know when to do and when to think?" He asked quietly.

Goldenflower press her nose against his forehead. "You will know--I suppose you could call it a gut feeling. Listen to it, and you will know." She fell silent and the two cats sat together in the quiet murmur of early morning camp activity.

* * *

Ashfur joined him eventually while Goldenflower returned to the elders den. The other warrior yawned wide and tired as he sat down next to him in the center of the camp. "Hey," Ashfur said, "Where do you want to hunt today?"

Brambleclaw grinned at him. "How about near the Shadowclan border? I haven't hunted near there recently, and with the fight yesterday..." Ashfur nodded understandingly at him and stretched before he led the way to the gorse tunnel.

The warrior duo made their way to the forest area by the Shadowclan border. He could hear the distant sound of the sunup dawn patrol as they traveled along the border just out of scent from himself and Ashfur.

He flicked his tail as he turned away from the border. "Want to split up?" Brambleclaw asked.

Ashfur nodded. "Yeah, I'll head towards Fourtrees. How about we meet up there, around sunhigh?"

"Sure!" Brambleclaw hesitated as he thought: His mother had said he had been too serious--was too serious. Maybe he should try not to be, here? "...I bet I can catch more than you can before sunhigh comes."

His friend gave a surprised laugh at his comment before flicking his tail. "You think you can? Well, you're on!" Ashfur leapt to his feet and headed towards the Fourtrees forest. Brambleclaw jumped up as well and pressed himself into the undergrowth, eyes narrowed as he kept an eye on the wind and sound.

Brambleclaw crawled through the underbrush as he spotted a finch bouncing around the grass. It fluttered its wings as Brambleclaw wiggled and then jumped at the finch, crunching its tiny throat in his mouth.

It stilled beneath his teeth and he began digging into the ground to hide the finch so he could go and catch a bit more. After scrabbing some leaves over the finch, Brambleclaw returned to his sneaking through the undergrowth. He paused as he grew close to the Shadowclan border once more, noting the sharp fresh scent of Shadowclan drifting over.

He peeked his head up and spotted the Shadowclan patrol along the border. What really drew his attention was the pale fur of his sister, Tawnypaw. Or maybe she was a warrior now, too? He hadn't been to a gathering since he became a warrior, so he was uncertain if Tawnypaw was also a warrior now.

Speaking of gatherings, there was one tonight--one which he could go to. That just pushed his incentive to get as much prey as he could today, before sunhigh. Brambleclaw's tail flicked back and forth and he grinned to himself. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea! Two birds with one claw strike.

Course set, Brambleclaw ducked back into the underbrush and returned to his stalking.

* * *

Brambleclaw glowered at the rabbit he had just taken down. It had wasted a lot of the time he had left until sunhigh. He looked up with a frown and noted that, yeah, if he wanted to make it to Fourtrees to meet up with Ashfur, he'd have to go now.

"Rude." He told the dead rabbit before picking it up. Brambleclaw would just take it with him to Fourtrees.

Jogging through the forest, careful not to make too much noise so as to scare the prey for other hunters, Brambleclaw made it to Fourtrees in short order. Ashfur had not yet arrived so Brambleclaw dropped the rabbit and stretched out. Both the borders along the way to Fourtrees stank of Shadowclan and Riverclan; Windclan's border scent barely coming over the other scents.

Ashfur eventually showed up, laughing around the sparrow he carried in his mouth. "I see you beat me here." He flicked his tail. "But how much did you catch?"

"You first." Brambleclaw shot back poking at his rabbit.

His friend laughed and then shrugged. "Caught this sparrow--a couple of mice...oh, and another sparrow." Two birds huh? Brambleclaw frowned at his rabbit in thought. Was a rabbit, a finch, and a couple mice better than a couple mice and a couple sparrows?

Finches were smaller than sparrows...But rabbits were bigger than two sparrows, right? Brambleclaw sighed. "Got a couple of mice, myself, a rabbit, and a finch."

Ashfur hummed. "We'll have to get Sorreltail to decide who got the better catches, then." Brambleclaw smiled at the gray tom and nodded in agreement: Sorreltail was fair and would pick who and what she thought was best.

Brambleclaw picked up his rabbit and the duo headed back to camp. Sorreltail was already up and lounging around the camp, clearly bored out of her skull. Well, at least she would be willing to go along with their silly little competition, if she was that bored.

Sorreltail eyeballed them as they approached. "What did you two do?" She asked when they got close enough.

"Nothing!," Ashfur said quickly, "We just...decided to have a contest!" Sorreltail continued to give him an unamused look and the two toms glanced at each other before Ashfur sighed and explained. "We agreed to do a contest to see who could catch more than the other."

She looked down at the two pieces of prey at their paws. "Well, I'd say you lost, Ashfur. That rabbit is bigger than your sparrow."

He flustered. "We both have more! We just...thought we should bring this here, first."

Sorreltail sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll watch your piles while ou bring what you caught back. Don't rush!" She gave them a sharp look before the duo rushed off, despite her warning. They stayed together until they reached the Shadowclan border and then they split up to each of their catches.

Brambleclaw snapped up his finch, first, and returned to the camp before Ashfur. Cloudtail and Longtail had both approached Sorreltail as she watched over the prey and she seemed to have explained what had happened. He flushed as Cloudtail shot him an amused look.

"Better than what I did, when I was younger." Cloudtail admitted to him before he left again. "But I was an apprentice at the time."

Brambleclaw didn't really understand what he meant but he decided he'd worry about that later. Instead the warrior went to find his two mice. He ran into Ashfur, who carried his own two mice, along the way. "Cloudtail and Longtail are there," Brambleclaw said, "So be prepared to be embarrassed."

Ashfur groaned at him around the mice before hurrying on to the camp. Brambleclaw stifled a laugh at his friend's embarrassed anticipation. At least he won't be the only one embarrassed by the older warriors.

Picking up his own two mice, Brambleclaw began his trek back. Along the way, he paused sharply as he heard something behind him. Brambleclaw turned around, one paw raised with claws extended to defend himself--but nothing was there. He paused and looked down at his paw and shook his head: Why was he so nervous, from that random noise?

He sighed and shook his head, the mice swinging in his jaws. Brambleclaw returned to his trek, trying to push the incident out of his mind. It was just a sounds--you hear sounds all the time in the forest. Why would it now freak him out?

The camp was far livelier when he returned. Therewere more warriors hovering around Sorreltail, all of them looking just as amused by the situation as Cloudtail still did. He dropped his mice on his pile just as Ashfur returned from picking up his second sparrow.

"Are you two ready?" Sorreltail asked as Ashfur dropped it. "Because we're going to be harsh."

Brambleclaw nodded once. "Let's do this." A couple of the other cats chittered amusedly as they look over the two warriors' prey piles. Cloudtail hummed as he poked over the two piles before leaning over to Sorreltail, whispering to her.

Sorreltail nodded along with what he was saying before she turned back to Brambleclaw and Ashfur. The two toms glanced at each other before nodding to Sorreltail. She tilted her head and said, "Sorry, but no one won. While you both caught some good things, these're equal. If you'd caught one more thing, either of you, you'd probably have one."

Ashfur lowered his head with a dramatic sigh. "Oh well, maybe next time, huh, Brambleclaw." He grinned at Brambleclaw's head shake: There probably wouldn't be a next time at all, really.

They gathered the prey, save for the rabbit, and placed it on the camp's prey pile. Brambleclaw ended up snagging the rabbit and dropping it off at the nursery. He grabbed a mouse--one he and Ashfur hadn't caught--from the prey pile. That was when Graystripe returned to camp with a couple of other cats he had apparently been with, also hunting. He seemed bemused by the gathering of warriors and apprentices as he turned to Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw.

He chatted with them for a moment before he approached Longtail, who was seated next to Sorreltail and Ashfur. As Brambleclaw settled down next to his two friends, he overheard their talk: "So why is everyone out here, like this?" Graystripe asked.

"Brambleclaw and Ashfur had a silly little contest," Longtail said, "To see who could catch more. Neither one won but they were both okay with that it seemed. They caught a lot too! So, uh, that's fine right?"

Graystripe shrugged. "As long as they don't fight." And then he disappeared into Firestar's den. Brambleclaw sighed and dug into the mouse he'd caught. What was up with them?

He spent the rest of the day until the sunset chatting with Ashfur and Sorreltail. Cinderpelt did visit them and look over their injuries. Squirrelpaw exchanged a few words with Sorreltail at some point before she disappeared to train with her mentor--which, according to Sorreltail, was amazing.

"Why is that?" Brambleclaw asked.

Sorreltail shrugged. "Ever since Ferncloud had her kits, he's been extremely anxious and hovering over them. If he's willing to go out and train her, that means he must be getting better, right?"

Brambleclaw agreed bemusedly: Did all toms end up like that when they had kits? He didn't think that was the case but he had no experience himself: Firestar's own kits had become apprentices shortly after Brambleclaw had been made a warrior. As for his father...well, that wasn't worth thinking about.

Firestar eventually came out from his den, calling for a clan meeting. "I'm sorry for not telling everyone who was going to be joining us, tonight, at the gathering. I wished to wait until Cinderpelt could give me the diagnosis of our injured warriors from yesterday night." He paused, bowing his head to the medcine cat

Okay? Brambleclaw thought, that made sense of course. They wouldn't want the injured warriors to show off their injuries to Riverclan and give them satisfcation.

"Those who will be coming with us are Graystripe, Cloudtail, Mousefur, Rainwhisker, Ashfur, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Whitepaw, and Shrewpaw." Firestar declared.

Brambleclaw deflated a little, a bit disappointed. He'd been hoping to see Tawnypaw, but... As Firestar called for those who had been chosen to gather at the gorse tunnel, Brambleclaw turned to Ashfur. "Can you check in with Tawnypaw for me? It's been awhile since I've seen her."

"Sure, Brambleclaw." Ashfur flicked his shoulder with his tail. "I'll check up on her for you--And I'll see you two later?" He glanced at Sorreltail, who sat next to them.

Sorreltail nodded back. "Yeah! See you in the morning." Ashfur grinned at them and then dashed away to follow the gathering cats away to Fourtrees. Brambleclaw bowed his head with a bit of disappointed sigh. Sorreltail poked his shoudler with her paw. "Come on, let's go to sleep before Cinderpelt sits on us."

He laughed. "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Sorreltail." The two of them walked away to the warriors den, both intending to sleep the night away.

Brambleclaw just hoped he wouldn't have another nightmare, tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the pacing is a little off this chapter, mostly towards the end.
> 
> also i might post some sketches of the OCs from last chapter maybe


	7. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d

Morning was a quiet affair. Brambleclaw had a mostly peaceful sleep, which was a relief to him. With his sleep slowly being disturbed by nightmares he could barely remember, having peaceful nights was always a relief.

Sootfur had pulled him aside as soon as he had backed out of the warriors' den. "We're going on patrol--Me, you, Ashfur, and Sorreltail." He nodded to Ashfur, who was also awake and was laid out near the prey pile, waiting for them.

Brambleclaw glanced to him and then back to Sootfur. "Right, I'll go wake her up then?" He offered, perfectly expecting the duty to be left to him.

The warrior nodded and Brambleclaw backed away, turning back to head into the warriors' den. Sorreltail was nestled close to the back, having been shuffled there some time ago. He never quite understood why that had been done.

Brambleclaw poked Sorreltail awake. It took a few times until his friend woke up, grumpy about Brambleclaw's actions in waking her up. He just grinned at her because it was better she woke up now, before they had to go on patrol.

"Where's Ashfur?" She asked as she trailed after him out of the warriors' den. "Or is he busy today?"

He shook his head. "No, he's waiting with Sootfur so we four can go on the patrol later. I wanted to wake you up so we can go and eat before we go on that patrol." Brambleclaw flicked his tail to where Sootfur and Ashfur were already waiting, the former finishing off his meal.

Sorreltail straightened and hurried past him to grab a mouse. Brambleclaw trailed after and grabbed his own. When he took his place at Sorreltail's side, Ashfur finished off the bird he had picked out before Brambleclaw woke Sorreltail up.

"Hey, Ashfur?" Sorreltail spoke up. "How'd the gathering go?"

Ashfur grunted as Brambleclaw looked up, interested. "It was the usual, to be completely honest. Firestar didn't say anything about the battle, unfortunately. I get it's because of not wanting to step on any paws, but..." Ashfur made an annoyed sound, no doubt because he wanted some sort of closure with the battle he had fought in.

Brambleclaw shook his head as he swallowed his mouth full of mouse. "I don't know. This might be for the best." He lay his tail over his front paws and finished off his mouse. "Even if I am unhappy with Riverclan and what they did, I know an all-out war between our clans isn't the answer. Firestar is right not to push it, right now."

"Right now?" Sorreltail asked curiously.

He shrugged. "If they attack again, Firestar will probably do something then. But he probably doesn't want to provoke it if he doesn't have to." He doesn't want any of his warriors to die, just because he accused Riverclan, Brambleclaw thought.

Ashfur sighed. "That's probably why he didn't say anything."

The trio fell silent before Sootfur prodded his sister and the two talked in low voices. Brambleclaw finished off his mouse in the silence and he settled, waiting for them to finish. He looked up as Ashfur got up and moved around the siblings to sit down next to him.

"Ashfur?" Brambleclaw tilted his head at the gray furred tom. The older tom pressed closer to Brambleclaw's side and he frowned at Ashfur's behavior: He usually wasn't this...close. Something must be up.

As he thought that, Ashfur lowered his head and muttered. "Tawnypelt is okay, by the way. She gained her warrior name some time recently, though I don't know for sure when. And, uh. There's something else."

Brambleclaw flicked his tail against Ashfur's side. "What is it?" He asked.

"You have another brother and sister." Ashfur blurted suddenly, voice low. "Hawkfrost and Mothwing, in Riverclan."

What? Brambeclaw pulled away from the other cat, eyes widening as he stared at Ashfur. More siblings? In another clan, again? How many clans was his family going to spread to?

(How many clans were going to suffer Tigerstar's taint?)

He breathed in and out to calm himself, recognizing his panic before it set in. Once he was certain he wasn't going to break out in yells at this news, Brambleclaw lowered his head towards Ashfur. "How do you know?" He whisper-asked.

"Hawkfrost told me himself. And maybe he's lying but--why would anyone lie about that?" Ashfur sighed. "And--I guess I should tell you this, too, but Mothwing is apparently trying to be the next medicine cat of Riverclan." Ashfur seemed bemused by this revelation--not that Brambleclaw could blame him. There were probably many people who wouldn't look at a child of Tigerstar and think 'Warrior.'

Brambleclaw wrapped his tail around himself. A brother and a sister...it would be a lie to say he wasn't curious. Who wouldn't be curious about siblings he never knew he had? But he supposed that now that warrior made sense--the tabby warrior that had made him freeze in place, afraid for himself and his clanmates.

Ashfur poked his side. "Brambleclaw?" He asked. "Are you...alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." As always, he thought he had finally moved past the trauma his father had inflicted on him and others but...it always came back, somehow. "Is there...any reason he told you that?" Brambleclaw managed to get out, pushing away that thought.

"...He said he wanted to meet you." Ashfur admitted.

Brambleclaw slowly got up. "That's not happening." Brambleclaw told him. "Not unless it's at a gathering: We have our duties to our clans, and those come first before family ties, especially when they cross clans like this."

Ashfur shook his head. "I know. I told him that too--But he was still insistent on it. I just wanted to let you know." In case he tried to corner you, Ashfur left unsaid but heard anyway.

"Thanks." Brambleclaw sighed. "Especially considering we're going on patrol soon. I don't...want to get cornered by him and have no idea who he is."

His friend flicked his tail against Brambleclaw's side as he stood up too. "I get it. I wouldn't want to be cornered like that either." Ashfur smiled at him and something in Brambleclaw eased at the smile. Ashfur was just trying to help--Brambleclaw didn't have to be so defensive.

Sorreltail suddenly poked her head between them with a grin. "Okay boys, you done flirting?" The duo squawked and backed away from each other, embarrassed by Sorreltail's comment. She laughed at their reaction. "I'm teasing. Sootfut is waiting for us at the gorse tunnel: You two ready to go?"

Ashfur flustered. "Y-yeah, I'm ready to go." The gray tom hurried away to join Sootfur, who was sitting by the gorse tunnel just as Sorreltail had said.

Brambleclaw muttered an agreement with Ashfur as he followed on his heels. Sorreltail laughed at them as she followed them, echoing through the camp. Why did his fiends just love to tease him like this? Honestly...

* * *

The border with Shadowclan was calm, without any sort of incursion across the borders. They renewed the markers, despite the morning patrol doing that. Better to keep it as sharp and fresh as possible, to prevent anyone from crossing it by accident.

Fourtrees still had the lingering scents of many cats as they passed it. It was always an interesting thing to smell, when one hadn't gone to the gathering properly themselves. Brambleclaw sometimes felt like it was unsettling---but he could never really figure out why.

Sootfur and Ashfur led the patrol as they finally hit the spot where Windclan and Riverclan's borders. The former had engaged the former into some sort of conversation as they walked. Brambleclaw considered engaging the conversation himself when Sorreltail flicked his shoulder with her tail. "Hey, Brambleclaw."

Huh? "Yeah, Sorreltail?" He tilted his head to her as they leapt over a fallen log together.

"What were you and Ashfur talking about?" Sorreltail asked. "I know I was teasing you about you two flirting, but I'm still a little curious? You don't have to tell me but--"

"Stop." Brambleclaw laughed as he walked around the undergrowth in their way. "It was just some talk about the gathering and about Tawnypelt."

Sorreltail perked up as she caught up to him. "So she's become a warrior then?" At his nod, she cheered and jogged ahead, only to turn back with a bright grin. "Too bad she didn't get to tell you herself, huh?," Sorreltail said.

He shrugged. "I guess so." Brambleclaw hurried ahead to catch up to Ashfur and Sootfur. That was a conversation ender, he knew, but what else was he supposed to say to that?

Thankfully, Sorreltail didn't seem hurt by his ending the conversation, still seemingly excited about their patrol. Brambleclaw wondered how long her enthusiasm would last: It had been days since she had become a warrior, after all.

Brambleclaw turned his attention to the Riverclan border they were walking alongside. There hadn't been any scents crossing the borders and Brambleclaw hoped it'd stay that way. His injuries might be mostly healed at this point--considering they weren't that bad in the first place--but he didn't want any new ones, if it’s all the same to you.

Sootfur spoke up once they hit the end of the Riverclan border. "Okay, let's check out twoleplace's border for now, and then head back to camp."

The three of them agreed and they raced towards the twolegplace. Their way there was fairly uneventful, as was the actual patrol along the twolegplace border. Unsurprising: That area of the territory was usually rather calm. Firestar's run in and joining with the clan was the exception, not the rule, after all.

As they reached the point where the twolegplace border met the Shadowclan border, the patrol turned back and trekked back to camp. Sootfur, their designated patrol leader, left them as soon as they arrived to let Graystripe know what had happened. Or the lack of anything happening, really.

To Brambleclaw's surprise, Ashfur bid them goodbye and left the two of them as well--heading to the Nursery. So perhaps, not so surprising. That was his sister in there, after all.

Sorreltail turn on him with a bright grin. "So, going to own up to that hunting promise?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

Brambleclaw snorted with laughter at her eager attitude. "You want to go hunting so soon after a patrol? Isn't that a little too much?" He asked, a touch teasingly.

She puffed at him. "Maybe I'm a little eager--but you did promise and the last time I asked you were already doing your own hunting." Sorreltail started pouting at him, as if he had accused her of something.

"Okay, okay." Brambleclaw laughed. "Let's go, alright?"

Sorreltail grinned and bounced out to the gorse tunnel. He stretched before he followed after her, wondering if she was really that excited just to go hunting with him. Especially after spending all day with him on a border patrol!

Brambleclaw caught up to her and they set out together into the forest. Their catches throughout their hunting period weren't anything spectacular: It was less, actually, then what Brambleclaw had caught with his bet with Ashfur! But it was fine, as it was mostly a way to spend time together.

(Back when they had both been `paws, Brambleclaw had gotten attached to Sorreltail. She was a little like Tawnypelt and he had missed his sister dearly--while he will admit at first it was because of that, he would say that now he cared for her for her own merits and not just because she reminded him of Tawnypelt.

Besides, the Tawnypelt he knew now was very different from the sister he knew as a young apprentice.)

They brought back enough for a two cat hunting party, though, and left it at the prey pile. As they dropped the last of their catches on the pile, Sorreltail spotted her brothers returning from their own hunting and turned to him. "I'm going to go check up on them, okay?"

"Worried they fell into the river without you?" Brambleclaw teased.

She laughed. "I wouldn't put it past them!" As she left, Brambleclaw noticed Squirrelpaw sitting by the apprentice den, making a face at the two of them. Whitepaw said something to her and the young she-cat fluffed up and disappeared inside the den. Shrepaw, who had been on the other side of the two, shook his head at them. Brambleclaw just tilted his head: What was that all about?

Brambleclaw shook his head. He had no idea what went on in Squirrelpaw's head and he kind of didn't want to know. It was unlikely he'd ever know, so it was best he just forgot about all of that. He stretched, his claws scrapping against the camp's ground, before he grabbed a mouse from the pile to eat.

He hadn't eaten since that morning and honestly? He was kind of hungry from all the work he and the others had done since that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got the next two chapters written! I am likely not going to post the next chapter, however, until I'm finished with the chapter after those two.


	8. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> brambleclaw is oblivious af

A couple sunrises later, Brambleclaw found himself just outside Firestar's den. He wasn't in trouble, nor had he bene called their by his former mentor. Instead, Brambleclaw had come there out of worry for the fire pelted cat: Firestar hadn't been seen since the gathering, save for a few glimpses by various warriors through the days since.

The only cats one could reliably be known to have seen him more often were Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt. The former two were obvious: Graystripe was his deputy and Sandstorm his mate. One could argue that Cinderpelt should also fall into the category but...

Seeing her carrying herbs to Firestar made Brambleclaw nervous. What could be wrong with their leader? Was he sick? His anxiety over Firestar's condition was probably unwarranted but--Brambleclaw hated being stuck in the dark.

Which was why he was there now, staring at the ivy curtain that separated Firestar from the rest of the camp.

Should he just...go in? Brambleclaw hesitated before he stepped forever, poking his head through the ivy. "Firestar? Are you here?" Brambleclaw called out to him.

"Brambleclaw?" Firestar rose far end of the den, his ginger fur barely visible through the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

He shifted from paw to paw before stepping further into the den. "I was worried. No one has really seen you since the Gathering..." _And for even longer before that_ , Brambleclaw thought to himself.

Firestar seemed guilty, from what little of his face Brambleclaw could make out. He sat down by the lichen, watching as Firestar moved closed to the den entrance. "I'm fine," Firestar said, smiling reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about me." Brambleclaw could almost hear the cough at the edge of Firestar's voice.

Brambleclaw found himself puffing up in indignation. That wasn't true, Firestar clearly wasn't alright! "I--I'm sorry, Firestar, you're not okay. You've been so distant with all of us recently, except for Graystripe and Cinderpelt. We're all worried about you--" Brambleclaw cut himself off, embarrassed and guilty by his outburst.

Firestar wouldn't do this without a reason. Why was he doubting Firestar's intentions?

To his surprise, Firestar let out a mrrw of laughter.  "I-I'm sorry, Brambleclaw." Firestar coughed out as his laugther turned to coughs. "I just--You sound like I did, when I was worried for Bluestar all that time ago."

It was just for a moment, but Brambleclaw felt joy at being compared to Firestar. Who wouldn't want to be compared to him, with all the good he's done? And it was better than being compared to Tigerstar. But he let his joy go, returning to his worry. "Firestar...your coughing..." He sounded sick, Brambleclaw realized.

Firestar let out a sigh as his coughs faded away. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw." He repeated. "Please stay there? I don't want you to get sick and for the illness to spread any further than it already has."

Brambleclaw started, feeling a thrill of fear. He really was sick? Brambleclaw had thought that might be the case but was hoping it wasn't--To know he was right...And even then, how could he be sick? It was one thing if it was still newleaf, but it had been greenleaf since just before the last gathering. It was rare for one to get ill during greenlead of all seasons.

He opened his mouth, the accrid tang of illness rocking across it. It seemed to permeate the den and Brambleclaw, for a moment, wondered if the illness being so thick in the den wasn't keeping Firestar sick. "...Why haven't you told the clan?" Brambleclaw asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"Now you sound like Graystripe and Sandstorm." Firestar mused, a hint of teasing in his voice. Then he sighed. "For the same reason you are asking me why I am keeping it from the clan: I worry that revealing I'm sick and not getting better will do more harm than good."

Shifting from paw to paw, Brambleclaw said, "Is it really that bad?"

Someone pushed the lichen den covering out of the way and said, "It is that bad." Brambleclaw jumped a little as Cinderpelt revealed herself from beyond the lichen. She had dropped a bundle of herbs at her feet as she spoke.

She continued explaining; "It's not nearly as bad as whitecough or even greencough, but it’s persistent: That's the issue here. I want to try cat mint, but we haven't found any fresh cat mint near the camp." She shook her head clearly displeased with the current situation.

Baffled, Brambleclaw said, "You don't know what it is?" That seemed strange to him, impossible. Cinderpelt was a talented medicine cat, one he seemed to know everything about her duties and herbs. To think that she might not know something just seemed...strange, to him.

 _Some illnesses are hard to identify, boy_ , muttered the voice in his ear as Cinderpelt shook her head. "I only wish I did." Cinderpelt sighed before placing a bundle of herbs before Firestar. "Okay, we're going to try this herb combination today..."

Brambleclaw hesitated before speaking up. "Cinderpelt, I can go looking for catmint, for you." He offered.

"You don't have to--Leafpaw is already out." Cinderpelt replied with a wry smile.

He shook his head. "Two pairs of ears and eyes are better than only one--I can help." Brambleclaw distinctly remembered the tang and smell of catmint, after whitecough wracked the apprentice den two bare leaves ago. There was no way he could ever forget it.

Cinderpelt hesitated before she said, "Only if you don't have any other duties.

"I don't!" Brambleclaw perked up. "I'll be back--Hopefully with Leafpaw and as much catmint as we can carry." Without any further ado, Brambleclaw turned and rushed out of the den, carefully avoiding the nursery.

He didn't want any of traces of illness of his fur and paws to get anywhere near Ferncloud's kits. If they did get sick, Dustpelt and Ashfur would kill him, if they ever found out he was responsible. Or the kits might, if the illness was as bad as it seemed.

In any case, he knew exactly where he could find some catmint. Hopefully.

* * *

His search for catmint led him to the twolegplace border. As always, the place seemed fairly calm, with the quiet sounds of birds twitting in the branches above his ears. Brambleclaw ignored them to focus his attention on his quest (of sorts).

It was unsurprising to not see anyone else there as it wasn't an extremely popular hunting spot. The mice and rabbits didn't like hiding around the thin undergrowth of the area and the birds stayed far too high above, away in the trees.

It was always so quiet in this part of the forest, save for the distant tweets of birds. Sometimes one could find some mice skittering around the underbrush but it was usually just where Cinderpelt and Leafpaw found herbs. That was the main reason he'd decided to come out here, after all.

Brambleclaw sighed and stretched before trotting closer to the tall walls of wood. It was so strange compared to the tall trees across Thunderclan's territory: He didn't understand how twolegs could stand them. Then again, he couldn't understand most of the stuff they did. Twolegs' behavior was just incomprehensible.

He nosed through the undergrowth along the edge, tasting a faint scent of catmint from somewhere on the other side. Brambleclaw wasn't sure but it seemed like the catmint he was smelling might be on the other side of the barrier. He glanced back up to the top and wondered if it would be a good idea to jump across it.

...No, he'd check it later, once he was absolutely sure there wasn't any catmint in their territory proper. Brambleclaw nodded to himself and dashed back into the trees. He nosed around the undergrowth, trying to continue finding the scent of the catmint among the undergrowth.

As he nosed around, he distinctly remembered, as he passed through, the time when Firestar had left the clan with Sandstorm for a short time. He had never explained to anyone save for Graystripe why he had left, and even to today it remained a mystery. Brambleclaw also remembered that his training had been relegated to mostly Graystripe and Dustpelt, when the latter wanted to have some input.

Dustpelt and Graystripe hadn't been bad mentors--but he knew that he had preferred Firestar. There was something about Firestar's approval that had made him much happier than either of the other two warriors.

(Maybe it was because, in their own way, the two of them were outcasts. Firestar was the outcast former kittypet, who had won his clanmates' approval. Brambleclaw would always be the son of a traitor. He hoped that one day he'd also be sure he had this clanmates' approval.)

He heard _something_ \--rustling in the undergrowth. His ears flicked up and he pressed himself against the ground as he waited for the source to appear. When it did, his ears flicked back against his head: It was a cat, with a jiggling collar around their throat and leaves in their mouth.

A kittypet.

Brambleclaw felt a little silly now, being so tense. Kittypets weren't that much of a threat, at least not as such for him to act like he was about to spring into battle.

He should...probably chase her out. As he got ready to fling himself at the kittypet, ready to scare her off, he wondered why she was carrying those weird leaves.

It was just as he was about to leap when he spotted Leafpaw jumping out in front of the kittypet. Brambleclaw made himself freeze, watching as Leafpaw startled the kittypet. "Leafpaw!" The kittypet squawked. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Cody. Do you have the catmint?" Leafpaw knew the kittypet? Wait--catmint?

Brambleclaw tilted his head at them as he watched them talk. Was Cody...a friend? It was strange to think that Leafpaw would be friends with someone who wasn't even a clan cat, but who was he to judge, really? Either way, he was going to wait until the kittypet was gone before talking to Leafpaw.

That took some time as Leafpaw and the kittypet seemed delighted just to talk about anything. The kittypet had a strange knowledge of herbs and he wondered if Leafpaw had taught them what they knew. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just...strange. Brambleclaw didn't really understand trying to make friends or allies with cats outside the clans.

Just look at Bloodclan.

He stifled his own sigh at that thought, because while it was true, it was a bad example. Bloodclan was always going to bite Tigerstar and his supporters in the throat. To pretend otherwise had been what had killed them, Tigerstar, in the end.

"I'll talk to you another time, Leafpaw?" The kittypet purred as they pushed the catmint towards the apprentice. Brambleclaw looked up, surprised by the farewell. He really hadn't been paying attention, had he?

Leafpaw purred back. "Yes. Goodbye for now, Cody." They bumped their noses together while the kittypet hurried off, leaving the catmint behind. She knelt down and picked the catmint up and seemed ready to leave.

Better let her know he was there, before she left. Brambleclaw stepped forward from the underbrush, trying not to make any sudden movements or loud noises. "Leafpaw?" He called softly, stepping closer.

Leafpaw jolted as if scared, almost jumping as much as the kittypet had earlier. She gasped, the leaves dropping from her mouth as she turned to him. "Brambleclaw!" The tabby apprentice lowered her head in relief. "You startled me..."

"Sorry." He apologized half-heartedly and then, h **e** sitantly, said, "Who was that?"

She stilled and then winced. "You saw all that?" Leafpaw seemed embarrassed and shifted from paw to paw, as if she had been cornered. He tilted his head, confused. Why was Leafpaw acting so guilty?

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. How did she know about the catmint?"

Leafpaw pawed the leaves back together, clearly relieved and confused by the change in subject. "We met her during the last leafbare. She helped us pick up more catmint, to stock up our stores." She paused. "We're...all out, at the moment."

"Because Firestar is sick?," Brambleclaw said.

She blinked. "How did you know?" Leafpaw asked.

Brambleclaw wandered closer, reaching out a paw to gather some leaves for him to carry as well. "I talked with him before coming out here--He and Cinderpelt told me. I came out to find catmint, too." He paused. "Did that kittypet find the catmint, behind the borders?"

"Her name is Cody, not kittypet," Leafpaw said sternly, "...And yeah, she did."

He started at Leafpaw's almost surly reply--what had he done wrong? It's not like he had known that for sure. And further more why was she so defensive of that kit--Cody, even if she had known her before?

"Okay." He finally replied. "I think I smelt that catmint earlier but--we should get this back to the camp."

Leapaw agreed and hurried away, carrying her own stash of catmint. Brambleclaw followed after her, carrying the leaves he'd gathered for himself. The trip back was awkwardly silent, and it wasn't just because they were carrying catmint in their mouths.

Brambleclaw decided he might prefer Squirrelpaw's attitude towards him over Leafpaw's. She was either timid or surly with him and--well, it wasn't all that great.

At least they got the catmint for Firestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fast update, but don't expect a lot of fast updates okay?
> 
> also!! if you've got any questions, hmu [@brxmbleclaw](https://brxmbleclaw.tumblr.com/)! Pls do me aware that tumblr is eating asks tho so if i don't answer that'll be why.


End file.
